


The Best People in Life are Free

by PinkLadyCaitlin (thefiremonqueen)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, no clue what to tag this with tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefiremonqueen/pseuds/PinkLadyCaitlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"No way! We are totally classy."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We're eating fast food, Lis; that hardly qualifies as classy."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, I don't know about classy, but I know I can make this soda look hot."</em>
</p>
<p>It's partly rebound flirting, it's partly genuine interest. It's not like the rivalry between the Pink Ladies and the T-Birds is actually serious. Besides, she's liked the string bean for longer than she'd care to admit</p>
<p>A series of related one-shots, founded on the idea of T-Bird!Barry and Pink Lady!Caitlin. Will post as I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best People in Life are Free

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually finished writing something. And I like it too!
> 
> This was an idea that popped into my head after watching 1x12 for the first time that refused to leave my head. Essentially, this will be a collection of related one-shots, mostly centered around Barry and Caitlin, though other characters will show up too.

"No way! We are totally classy."

"We're eating fast food, Lis; that hardly qualifies as classy."

The blonde frowns at her friend's words, gripping her drink tightly. "Do you have any idea how many classy celebrities eat fast food?" She plucks a fry from Laurel's hand, ignoring the sound she makes in protest. "A lot, that's how many." The single nod gives off an air of finality, as if her statement left no reason to argue further. Laurel turns to Felicity, fully prepared to make her prove the validity of her statement, but before she can get a word out another voice cuts her off.

"Well, I don't know about classy, but I know I can make this soda look hot." Until now, Caitlin had chosen to stay out of the argument, preferring to listen to her fellow Pink Ladies with amusement. At this moment, however, she thought it would be best to keep things from getting too out of hand.

The girls come to a stop as they reach Laurel's car. A challenging smirk on her face, Laurel turns to face Caitlin. "Prove it."

The brunette raises an eyebrow, straightening up slightly. Returning the smirk, she turns on her heel and easily lifts herself onto the rear of the pink convertible, perching on the edge as she had done countless times before. Leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees, she brings the straw of her drink up to her lips, challenging eyes never leaving her friend's.

"Wow, Snow, you don't turn down a challenge, do you?" Laurel laughs, shaking her head in mock surprise.

"Of course not."

"Your competitive nature aside, Cait," Felicity says, struggling to contain her giggling, "you definitely managed to catch someone's eyes with that display." She tilted her head behind her at Caitlin's bemused expression, directing her friend's gaze across the parking lot. A trio of boys stood together next to a black convertible, chatting amicably as they ate their fast food. At least, two of them were talking.

His body was facing his friends, slender form leaning against the car's taillight, legs crossed at the ankle. He had his thumbs tucked in his pockets, and he wore his leather jacket over his shoulders, much like Caitlin wore her satin-lined one. But he clearly was not focused on the conversation his friends were having, his gaze directed intently her way, a look of intrigue written across his face. That is until he meets her eyes, quickly glancing away, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck nervously. Regardless, his eyes drift back in her direction, widening slightly at what he sees.

Caitlin smiles coyly at him, not breaking eye contact as she tilts her head to one side. She watches as his gaze slowly drifts over her body, lingering on her long legs before looking back up to her face, his lips mirroring her grin. He raises an eyebrow, clearly waiting for her next move; she's fully prepared to strut over to him, to add a swing to her hips as she goes, wanting to keep the attention she's clearly won from him, but Laurel's hand on her forearm gives her pause.

"Okay girl, chill with the eye sex. We have places to be."

"Oh, come on Laurel," Felicity pouts, a hint of exasperation in her voice as she mirrors Laurel's movements around the car, coming to a stop at the passenger's side, "let the girl flirt! In case you forgot, she had a breakup a few weeks ago, and a messy one at that. She's entitled to some rebound flirtation."

"Thanks for the reminder, Felicity." The blonde gives her an apologetic look, instantly regretting her word choice as she watched Caitlin slide into the back seat, her eyes temporarily losing their usual mischievous glint.

Sliding into the front seat, she turns to Laurel, pleading. "Can we at least swing past them so she can flirt a little more?"

"And so you can drool over the T-Bird's leader?"

It takes all of her willpower to not burst out laughing at the puppy face she receives from the blonde.

"Fine." 

* * *

 

They couldn't deny the fact that their day had been considerably brightened.

Just before driving out of the parking lot, the Pink Ladies drove by them, clearly intent on flirting. Their leader had catcalled them, the blonde had pointedly blown a kiss in Oliver's direction, and Barry was certain that Caitlin had arched her back that way just for him.

Barry continued to stare after the girls a few moments after their departure before noticing the lack of discussion going on beside him. Oliver and Cisco both had knowing smiles on their faces when he turned to face them. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Dude, you could not have been more obvious, the way you were staring at her," Cisco laughed, crossing his arms behind his head.

He shook his head at the Latino, playfully rolling his eyes. "I'm not the only one who likes to admire Pink Ladies," he said, glancing over at their leader.

"Watch it, Allen"

"At least you're in luck. That look; the Snow Queen totally has the hots for you."

"You're not seriously calling her that, are you?" Barry asked, disbelief coloring his tone. "She hardly has an icy personality."

Cisco gives him a nonchalant shrug, eliciting a sigh in response. "Hey, with a name like that, it doesn't get more perfect."

"Regardless of silly nicknames," Oliver cuts in, crossing his arms over his chest as he turns towards Barry, "you should be careful about her. She's probably just looking for a rebound."

"And she's a Pink Lady." Barry states, knowing Oliver is less worried about her motives and more concerned with the small rivalry between the two groups. Not that it stops him from watching Felicity from afar.

"The point being, watch your step. Her name may be Snow, but she could seriously burn you."

"Wow, boss. That was almost poetic."

"Shut up, Cisco."

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a couple more ideas planned out at the moment, but I'll gladly answer any (well, most) questions about the universe over on my tumblr, pinkladycaitlin.tumblr.com
> 
> Plus, if you have any ideas for one-shots in this 'verse, I'm more than happy to hear about them!


End file.
